Some Friends I've Got
by Lily Herondale
Summary: Remus finally goes out with the girl of his dreams. Sirius decided to create some mischief and James step in to save the day. So of course everything will go wrong. ONESHOT. Read and Review!


**Hey, I'm back!**

**My exams are OVER! I'm soooooooooo happy! And as a celebration thingie I present this story! Hope you all like it! (I'm acting all hyper, I know ;D)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day pigs will fly. *looks up at the sky and squeals* EEEEEPPPP! A flying pig! *Squints* Never mind, it's just Dudley Dursley ='(**

* * *

"So who are you going to take out for Valentine's Day?" James asked Sirius. The two were sitting in the boy's dormitory and the conversation had inevitably turned to the upcoming Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip.

"I'm going to take Marlene McKinnon. No point in asking you, you'll probably ask-"

"Lily."

"Who's going to reject you…again," Sirius replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She might accept after being enchanted by my extremely good looks," said James, pompously.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm a frog."

James opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the door slammed open and Nyphmdora Tonks marched in, a look of pure anger on her face.

"I hate her…I hate her…I HATE HER!" she screamed, clutching her bright red hair.

"Whoa!" said Sirius, astonished. "Wrong dorm, Dora!"

"I know where I am, Black!" she snapped.

James, who had fallen of his bed at the slamming of the door, asked quietly," Who do you hate, Tonks?"

"ANNA BAXTER!"

"And why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S GOING OUT WITH REMUS ON VALENTINE'S DAY!"

A moment of silence, as the boys digested this information. Then:

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, jumping on his bed. "Moony with Anna Baxter? The Ravenclaw Anna Baxter?"

"I know!" wailed Tonks. "All that time I wanted him to ask _me _ and he asks _her _ out?"

"But that's bloody brilliant! He's liked her forever and-"

_SMACK!_

"Bloody _OW_ woman!" Sirius yelled, clutching his face where a bright red handprint had begun to form. "No maiming!"

"Serves you right," she shot back.

"Good job, Tonks!" James said, laughing madly.

"But Remus liked Anna Baxter forever!" said Sirius, holding a pillow before him like a shield. "Isn't it a good thing that they're _finally_ going out?"

"NO IT IS NOT!" screamed Tonks. "Have you even been listening to me?"

"Umm…no."

Another _SMACK _and the angry Tonks stomped out of the room.

"What's it with women and hitting men on the face?" grumbled Sirius, rubbing his sore face.

"You should start by listening to her," said James, still breathless from laughing so much.

"The good news is that Moony is finally going out with the girl of his dreams."

"You didn't listen to Tonks at all, did you?" asked James, exasperated.

"Skipped out some parts. Why?"

"It's obvious that she likes Remus. I mean she was practically crying."

"Is that so?" asked Sirius. James rewarded him with a pillow to the head." Hey! What's with you people hitting me?"

"So," said James, as if nothing had happened. "Moony's practically stuck in a love triangle."

"Oh, they grow up so fast," said Sirius proudly, wiping a fake tear off his cheek.

The dormitory door opened and there stood a dumbfounded Remus Lupin. He said, "Um guys? Why did Tonks just slap me on the face?"

James and Sirius burst out laughing. The latter stood up and patted Remus on the back, sympathetically. "Join the club, mate."

* * *

"So Moony," James said, later that night as the Marauders stomped up the stairs to their dormitory. "Padfoot and I heard something about you."

"From a certain screaming red-head," Sirius added.

"Lily talked to you two?" Remus asked, astonishment clear on his face.

"Not that red-head," said Sirius, impatiently. "A red-head who was a redhead this morning but is usually a pink-head."

"What?"

"And he's supposed to be the smart one," James said, shaking his head.

"Shut up," said Remus. "Just tell me who already."

"No other than our Hogwarts Metamorphagus," said Sirius. "That enough of a hint for you Dummy?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to say 'Tonks' rather than all that senseless talk?"

"Then Remus my friend life would lose its meaning," replied Sirius, dramatically.

"Pads, that doesn't make sense," said James.

"Welcome to my world, Prongs," said Remus, walking in to the dorm and collapsing on his bed. "Now I don't know about you two but I'm dead beat. Had a pretty hectic day."

"With Anna Baxter?" asked Sirius, grinning slyly.

Remus shot up straight, like a bullet. "Who told you?"

James and Sirius started laughing. James said, "We have our sources."

"It was Tonks wasn't it?"

"Maybe," said Sirius.

"So that's what the certain red-head/pink-head rubbish was about. Tonks told you."

"Exactly. Which is sad because you should have been the one to tell us," said James.

"I second that," agreed Sirius.

"Whatever," said Remus. "You guys got to know. Now please let me go to sleep." He lay down again, covered himself with his quilt and closed his eyes. "Night."

James and Sirius too soon went to bed. James said, "I know that look in your eyes. No plotting."

"Thou hurts thee by doubting thee," was Sirius's reply, a hurt look plastered on his face.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just don't ruin this for Moony."

The boys closed the lights but only one boy closed his eyes. The gears in Sirius Black's mind were turning, forming a plan.

* * *

Sirius, concealed by James's invisibility cloak (which he had 'borrowed') entered Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. He wrinkled his nose as the overpowering scent of roses hit him. Everything was so _pink. _It hurt his eyes.

Remus and Anna Baxter were sitting at a table near the counter. Sirius quickly made his way behind the counter, squeezing between the tightly packed tables, barely making a sound. He then strained to listen to Remus and Anna's conversation.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to go out with me today," Remus was saying.

"I'm glad you finally asked me," replied Anna.

The conversation turned to school work, which frankly, shocked Sirius. Why would someone want to talk about school when they were finally out of school? There are some things that he will never be able to understand about Remus.

The conversation was now beginning to become very boring and Sirius began to regret his idea to spy on the two. Clearly they were two nerds who will get old and die before they talk about anything other than school!

"Sirius what are you doing here?" came an angry hiss.

Sirius jumped out his skin (metaphorically of course, the literal version would be quite disgusting). Behind him was James, looking quite furious (for reasons unknown to Sirius).

"Sirius," repeated James, in an angry whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius is not here!" Sirius whispered back. The invisibility cloak was covering him anyways.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not as stupid as you, Pads. I know that you stole my invisibility cloak and came here, most probably to ruin Remus's date." He yanked the cloak of Sirius and gave him a meaningful glare.

Sirius gave him a weak smile. "Hi?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Let's go back to the dorm, Padfoot."

"How did you get in here?"

"Umm…walked?"

"I mean, I didn't see you come through the front door!"

"That's because I came through the back door, idiot."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh', "James mimicked. "Now let's get out of here." He flung the invisibility cloak on the two of them. Only a few centimeters of their shoes were showing otherwise they were completely hidden. They crept out of their hiding place and proceeded towards the back door.

James tried to turn the door knob. "Drat! It's locked."

"You got your wand?" Sirius whispered.

"No. I left it in the dorm. You?"

"Nope."

"You're such an idiot."

"You're an idiot too!"

"You're a double idiot because you came here when I told you not to!"

"You're a triple idiot because you keep asking Evans out!"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Umm…."

"Never mind. We'll have to go out through the front door."

"We'll have to crawl otherwise our shoes will be seen," Sirius said.

James sighed. "Let's go."

The two boys got on their knees, made sure that the cloak was covering them and started making their way between the tightly packed tables and chairs.

That's when everything went wrong. Madam Pudifoot was making her way towards a table, holding a tray of cakes. Unfortunately, she tripped on Sirius's leg.

With a scream, she fell on one of her overstuffed, pink chairs. The tray, however, flew out of her hand.

_SPLAT!_

A girl's scream.

James and Sirius, now quite visible since the cloak had been dragged off by Madam Pudifoot's leg, peered at the direction of the scream. There sat Anna Baxter, her face covered with cake and cream. Remus sat beside her, looking quite shocked. His blue eyes were searching the restaurant when they finally rested on his so-called friends. His forehead creased into a frown

"Prongs mate, I'll meet you in the afterlife," said Sirius.

"Yes you will, Padfoot. Yes you will."

* * *

"Moony?" said Sirius, weakly.

Remus ignored him and continued writing on his parchment.

"Remus?" James asked.

Remus did not even blink.

Sirius walked up to Remus and slapped him on the face.

"Bloody Hell!" Remus spluttered, clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to check whether you were a human or a robot," Sirius shrugged. "Plus I got hit thrice yesterday while you only got hit once."

Remus opened his mouth to answer but thought better and said nothing.

"Oh come on Remus!" James yelled, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Yell at us, hit us or do anything. Just don't sit there!"

Remus put down his quill and sighed. "I'm not mad."

"Of course you're not," said Sirius immediately. "You're perfectly sane."

"I mean, dummy, I'm not angry."

"Why?" asked James, incredulous. "I mean we ruined your date."

Remus sighed sadly. "Anna hates werewolves."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Anna hates werewolves. And rightfully so."

"What happened?" asked James, looking concerned.

"Her brother was killed by one," explained Remus, miserably. "The one who bit me; Ferir Greyback."

"Dad's told me about him," said James, quietly.

"I just…even though she said she likes me, I just can't go out with her thinking that she hates _the real me_."

"So you're not going to ask her out again?" asked Sirius. "Won't she expect you to ask her out again?"

"I think the cake in the face gave a clear message," said Remus, with a grin.

"Okay."

After a moment of silence, Sirius said, "So can I spy on you on your next date? I want to see someone get cake in the face again!"

"No!" exclaimed Remus.

"I'm sad."

"Stay sad. We don't care," said James.

"I hate you all."

Just then the door burst open and there stood a pink-head, breathless Tonks. "I just heard that Remus…oh, hi Remus," she said, her cheeks bright red.

"Hello Tonks," he replied, pleasantly.

Tonks squealed and rushed back out. Remus, puzzled, asked, "What's up with her?"

James and Sirius shared a look and burst into laughter. James said, "That, Moony, is for us to know and your tiny brain to process out."

"While you're young and alive or it'll be too late," added Sirius.

"I don't know what you bloody wankers are talking about and I don't think I want to know."

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


End file.
